Meu Grande Amor
by Marie Pevensie
Summary: Hermione, na hora de seu casamento, se lembra de tudo que passou pra conseguir ficar ao lado de seu grande amor... Por Favor, Leiam e Comentem...


Vestido branco, véu, grinalda e um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Aos 23 anos de idade, olhos castanhos, assim como os cabelos, Hermione Granger estava pronta para entrar na igreja e ser feliz. Olhou para o buquê. As rosas, seu amado pedira que fosse de rosas vermelhas, ele sempre gostara de rosas vermelhas. Ao seu lado, de braços dados, estava Alvo Dumbledore, que junto com Minerva Mcgonagall, foram como pais pra ela desde que os legítimos haviam sido mortos por Comensais da Morte, em uma noite em que estes atacaram a rua trouxa em que eles moravam. Ela sofrera muito com isso, mas encontrou apoio além de em Alvo e Minerva - assim ela os chamava agora - em seus amigos, Rony e Harry, e em seu grande amor, Severo Snape. Ela olhou para o homem ao seu lado procurando aqueles olhos azuis que sempre lhe davam segurança. Ele a olhou de volta e sorriu. A moça retribuiu o sorriso. A musica começou. O momento de entrar chegara.

_Eu sonhei e esperei por seu amor_

_E o meu coração se acostumou_

_A sonhar com você_

Caminhando sobre o tapete vermelho, vendo todos os seus amigos e parentes ali, vivendo com ela aquele momento tão especial. Viu Minerva. Ela chorava e sorria. Ela torcera muito para que esse momento chegasse. Ela foi uma das muitas que lutou para que tudo isso acabasse bem. Ela seria uma das suas madrinhas de casamento. Um pouco afastado de Minerva estava Harry de braços dados com Gina. Os dois haviam começado a namorar há alguns anos. E também Rony e Parvati estavam ali. Apesar dos quatro terem relutado um pouco em aceitar o namoro dela, depois acabaram aceitando e até convivem juntos, eles e Severo, sem brigarem e algumas vezes até parecem amigos. Ela encontrou os olhos de cada uma e todos eles sorriram para ela. Principalmente Gina, que vira como ela sofrera com seu amor. Então encontrou os olhos de quem ela mais amava. Aqueles olhos negros que uma vez fora cheio de frieza e ódio, mas hoje tinha amor e calor. Todos disseram que ela fizera proezas com ele. Ele mudara tanto. Então começou a se lembrar de quando foi que se apaixonou por ele. Pra ser sincera nem ela mesma sabia quando, ela só percebeu tarde de mais. Apesar de saber que o amava, naquela época achava que jamais teria chance de conseguir o que queria. Então ela passou a somente sonhar com aquele momento. E ela foi se acostumando com isso, a somente sonhar e sofrer em silencio. Mas ela esperava e ainda tinha esperanças de que um dia tudo se tornaria realidade.

_E de repente eu te encontrei_

_Eu vi no seu olhar_

_A paixão que eu sonhei pra mim_

Mas um dia que Mione fora cumprir detenção nas masmorras por estar andando durante a noite pelo castelo junto com Rony e Harry, tudo aconteceu.

Ela ajudava Snape com algumas poções, quando seus olhares se encontraram.

E ela viu no olhar dele que ali não havia só ódio e frieza, havia também muito amor e calor, mas que ele não sabia como transmitir isso ás pessoas ao seu redor.

E enquanto ela pensava em tudo isso ela percebeu como os lábios dele eram quentes, e não frios como ela pensava ser, como ela pensava que tudo nele era.

Pelo contrario tudo nele era quente. O corpo dele era quente, assim como ela experimentou naquela mesma noite.

_Quando te vi acreditei_

_Que o amor não era só um sonho meu..._

_Eu acordei e o mundo inteiro acendeu_

_Não pára de brilhar_

_E o meu olhar só vê o seu_

_Eu encontrei meu grande amor_

Depois daquela noite ela soube que não era somente ela que queria aquilo, ele também sempre a desejou, sempre a quis, assim como ela o queria. Parecia que tudo tinha ficado mais alegre, mais feliz, tanto pra Severo quanto pra Hermione. Eles, sempre que se encontravam, sorriam uma pra o outro, lançavam piscadelas, e até beijinhos. Ele sempre mandava pra ela uma rosa vermelha, junto com uma carta com palavras de amor. Ela só tinha olhos para ele. Ela achava que era assim que a pessoa ficava quando encontrava seu grande amor.

_Pode chover, o céu cair que nada vai_

_Tirar o que eu guardei dentro de mim_

_É só pensar em você_

_No amor que uniu os nossos corações_

_Se o mundo te esconder_

_Por trás de muros e prisões_

_Te encontrarei meu grande amor_

Mas de uma coisa Hermione sempre teve certeza. Não importava o que fosse, nada faria ela perder seu amor. Nem o fim do mundo, nem a guerra contra Voldemort, nem prisões, nem a morte. Nada. Aquilo que ela sentia era muito forte pra ser simplesmente perdido por qualquer coisa. Ela se lembrava bem quando Severo havia desaparecido, quando Voldemort havia sumido com todos os seus Comensais da Morte, pois achava que havia um traidor entre eles. Ela tinha ficado tão preocupada, pois Severo era o traidor, Voldemort o mataria se descobrisse. Então, em um acesso de loucura, pegou sua varinha e saiu da casa de Minerva Mcgonagall em Londres, pois estava morando com ela na época, e foi atrás dele de qualquer jeito. Ela estava desesperada, e como já era maior de idade e já havia terminado Hogwarts se achou no direito de ir atrás dele de qualquer forma. Mas Alvo Dumbledore a encontrou e pediu que voltasse pra casa junto com ele. Ela concordou depois de muita reluta, e quando chegou em casa ela se pos a chorar descontroladamente enquanto Alvo e Minerva tentavam acalma-la. Depois de uma semana sem comer nada e só chorando ela teve noticias de que Severo estava bem e que estava no St. Mungus. Como foi o bom vê-lo bem de novo.

_Só os tolos podem pensar_

_Que o amor se deixa enganar_

_Nada poderá mudar os rumos da paixão_

_Foi ele que nos escolheu não foi você nem eu_

_Meu grande amor, grande amor_

Mas depois que ele saiu do St. Mungus, Severo decidira que não podia mais ficar ao lado de Mione. Seria muito perigoso pra ela, Voldemort poderia a querer para prejudica-lo, agora que ele sabia quem era o traidor.

Então Snape chamou Hermione para conversar e ele terminou tudo. Quando ela soubera o porque ela não aceitou e disse que quanto mais eles ficarem juntos pior seria para Voldemort.

Mas de nada adiantou ela dizer essas palavras, pois Severo estava decidido de que eles não poderiam ficar juntos.

Ela ficara muito triste. Será que ele não via que não poderiam enganar o amor e que nada poderia mudar os rumos que a paixão segue.

Eles não podiam simplesmente esquecer um ao outro e por um ponto final. Não era assim, porque o amor havia os escolhido, não eles que escolheram um ao outro.

_Aconteceu, estava escrito_

_Eu em você, você em mim_

_Eu te encontrei meu grande amor_

_Grande amor, oh oh oh oh oh oh_

Mas finalmente a guerra acabara. Voldemort fora destruído e o mundo mágico reinava em paz novamante. E com isso Severo fora procura-la e pedi- la em casamento.

Hermione obviamente aceitou e ficara muito feliz, isso era o que ela mais desejara desde que os dois começaram a namorar. Foi bom ver que ele a amava realmente, e isso provou quando ele fora atrás dela para pedi-la em casamento. Isso prova que o tempo não apaga o amor.

Ela e Alvo param.

Alvo a beijou na testa e disse bem baixinho pra que somente ela escutasse: "Seja feliz minha menina!".

Ela sorriu pra ele com lagrima nos olhos, e deu o braço a Severo que olhou pra ela e disse somente com os lábios: "Eu te amo, Mione!". Ela respondeu apenas com um sorriso.

Era só uma sorriso, mas para Snape significava muito ver aquele sorriso de novo, aquele sorriso que era a fonte de sua vida.

FIM


End file.
